


My Heart was Home Again

by L82dparty



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: Stacie asks Aubrey and Chloe to a fund raiser after various couples broke up.I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=Originally posted on Tumblr
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	My Heart was Home Again

“What is this again?” Aubrey stood waiting impatiently at the door for Chloe to finish getting ready.

“I don’t remember, Aubrey, it’s Stacie’s fund raiser. I just said I would go. So did you. So stop complaining and let’s go.” Chloe sighed and finally arrived beside her best friend.

Aubrey nodded. “The things we do for the Bellas.” She locked the door behind Chloe as the redhead crossed the sidewalk to the waiting taxi. When Aubrey joined her in the back seat, she fastened the belt and settled in for the ride. “Any idea who else will be there?”

“They are still on tour, Aubrey. I doubt they made time in their busy schedule to help Stacie out.” Chloe hated how bitter she sounded. It had been months since she had heard directly from either Emily or Beca. The tabloids were having a field day with the story of the former Barden Bellas, now a successful pop duet, touring the country together.

Aubrey looked out the window. She didn’t blame Chloe for her bitterness; sometimes she felt it as strongly. She just wondered when it all went wrong.

(Flashback)

“I promise, Aubs.” Emily rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I won’t be gone for long. Beca just wants the chance to try out some of my songs on tour. I’m going along to rewrite as she wants me to.”

Aubrey nodded. “I understand, it’s a great opportunity for you.” She rested her head against Emily’s shoulder. “Love wrecks everything. I didn’t used to be so weak.” Emily tried to console her, but then it was time. They kissed, Aubrey more desperately than she wanted to admit, and Emily boarded the bus and was gone.

At first, they texted and called every night. Then the time difference got in the way of calls, so they just texted. Then came the first tabloid articles. The images were of Beca and Emily laughing together, leaning toward each other as they whispered at industry dinners. Aubrey repeated it over and over, “it’s just publicity.”

Then Chloe showed up and threw her phone at Aubrey, tears streaking her face. “Beca Mitchell teams up with new star Emily Junk. Could a wedding be next?”

Aubrey swallowed hard, sent a text, and received no answer.

Her heart broke.

(Present day.)

“I guess what matters is that we support Stacie, right?” Aubrey struggled to keep her voice steady.

Chloe nodded, “that’s why we are going.” She looked around at the cab, “I hate taxi’s, why didn’t we Uber?”

“Event center has a taxi stand but doesn’t recognize Uber or Lyft.” Aubrey answered absently.

“I hate taxis.” Chloe muttered again.

(Flashback)

“It’s no big deal, Chlo. I will do the tour that pays off the contest win and be back in a few months.” Beca leaned up and kissed the redhead before dropping her laptop bag into the passenger compartment of the cab. “You’ll see.”

Chloe tried to keep the tears from flowing as she watched the taxi pull away. The apartment on Second Avenue was going to feel so empty.

(Present day)

“Are you sure they are going to be here?” Beca fiddled with the hem of her shirt and looked out at the audience for the twentieth time.

“I’m sure.” Stacie walked over to the musician. “Are you sure you guys want to do this?”

Emily walked up and laced her fingers into Beca’s. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Stacie placed a hand on each shoulder and studied her friends. “Ok, I will tell them to start the show. You guys are last. I’m sure they will be here by then.”

Stacie squeezed both shoulders and left the backstage area. Emily looked down at Beca and pulled her close. “Last chance to say no.”

Beca shook her head, “I’m all in.”

(Over an hour later)

“Hey guys, what do you think of the show so far?” Stacie sidled up to Chloe and Aubrey and gave them each a one-armed hug.

“You did well, Legs.” Aubrey smiled at the former Bella. ”But tell me more about why we are here?”

Stacie shrugged. “It’s a long story. I did a favor for some friends. In exchange for bailing them out, they are fund raising for my project.”

“Which is...” Chloe asked.

“Improving the engineering on pediatric prosthetics. I can’t get my designs seen without more research; I can’t get a research grant because no one saw my designs.” She shrugged.

“It’s a great idea, Stac.” Chloe smiled proudly at the girl who used to say her hobbies were cuticle care and the E network.

Aubrey was watching the scientist, “so, what aren’t you telling us?”

Stacie laughed, “I think you will be entertained to find the favor I did was computer security.” When Aubrey did laugh, Stacie continued. “I know, that’s more Esther’s game. But a girl has to do what a girl has to do.”

Chloe grinned, “never thought you would take down a hacker.”

“Nothing that good.” Stacie shook her head, “just figured out how someone was isolating my friends. Oops, looks like the lights are flickering. Catch ya after the second half.”

Chloe and Aubrey waved as Stacie headed back to her seat and they got comfortable in the box she’d arranged for them. They sipped the cocktails provided and relaxed into the rest of the evening.

After the last act had performed, Stacie appeared on the stage. “First of all, I want to thank you all for coming. I am hoping this gave some of you an opportunity to see my designs, and others of you to take a well-deserved break from life. To the parents out there, you are the real heroes. Please, know I am on your side and will do everything I can to help your kids get what they need.”

She paused as she led applause for the families in the audience. “And now, if you will allow us a special added attraction, there is one more song before we go.” Stacie looked up at Chloe and Aubrey before blowing them a kiss and stepping off the stage.

The lights dimmed and a voice started from the darkness.

So, it goes, history shows  
Deserts must expand  
and camels sail like wooden ships  
Like women on the strand

Aubrey’s back stiffened as she heard Chloe half gasp and half sob. She reached over and squeezed the redhead’s hand, swearing she was going to kill Stacie under her breath.

Beca stepped into the spotlight.

There's sand on Second Avenue  
And the wind blows like a train  
Taxis light up like a string of pearls  
Around the block again

And I remembered everything  
And every windowpane  
Every word came back to me  
The way it used to be

She turned her head toward the box where Aubrey and Chloe sat and sang,

Then I saw your face across the street  
And my heart was home again. 

Beca hesitated before she stepped out of the light. Again, in the darkness came a voice.

There's a bus that leaves at eight fifteen  
And another one at ten  
Should I climb aboard, risk everything  
And ride it to the end

It was Chloe’s turn to give Aubrey strength through her grip as Emily stepped into the light.

Watch the hills like roller coasters  
Up against the sky  
And wish that you were here by me  
So close that I could die

You said love wrecks everything  
And none of us survive  
So, I got over you last night  
And I am still alive

This time Emily turned to look at the box. Neither Chloe nor Aubrey realized every patron was craning their neck to see who the singers were serenading. Twitter was afire with speculation that Beca and Emily were breaking up in public, had caught each other cheating, had perhaps never been a couple in the first place.

Then I saw your face across the street  
And my heart was home again. 

The spotlight on Emily widened as Beca joined her in the pool of light. Standing side by side, they smiled and looked up at the box as the harmonized.

And I remembered everything  
And every windowpane

Every word came back to me  
The way it used to be

Then I saw your face across the street

Beca sang, “And my heart was home.”

Emily sang, “And my heart was home.”

And they finished in unison

“And [my heart was home again](https://youtu.be/T3iALhKQ9iY).”

The lights dropped on the stage and in the house.

Aubrey was standing, still clinging to Chloe’s hand, her mind racing. What was it Stacie had said about her friends?

Before she could recall, the curtain at the back of the box opened. Beca and Emily stood there, nervously chewing lips and playing with shirt hems.

Chloe stood and stared. “You stopped.”

Beca shook her head. “I thought you did.”

Aubrey looked at Emily, “then you didn’t?”

Emily shook her head as well. “Never.”

Aubrey swallowed a sob and Emily caught her before her legs gave out. “Shhhhh, I swear, Aubs. I never thought this could happen.” Emily sat down and pulled the crying woman onto her lap. “Ssssh. I’m here I promise.”

Beca took a step toward Chloe. “Theo,” she started.

Chloe closed the gap between them and wrapped the brunette into a fierce hug.

Stacie smiled as she peeked her head in. There would be more to clean up. At least now, they had a chance.


End file.
